A Madea Family Funeral
| image = MadeaFamilyFuneral.png | caption = Theatrical release poster | director = Tyler Perry | producer = | writer = Tyler Perry | starring = | music = Philip White | cinematography = Richard Vialet | editing = Larry Sexton | studio = Tyler Perry Studios | distributor = Lionsgate | released = March 1, 2019 (United States) | runtime = 109 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $20 million | gross = $74.8 million }} Tyler Perry's A Madea Family Funeral is a 2019 American comedy film written, directed, and produced by Tyler Perry. It is the tenth and final installment of the ''Madea'' film series, and stars Perry in several roles, including as the titular character, as well as Cassi Davis and Patrice Lovely. The plot follows Madea and her friends as they must set up an unexpected funeral during a family get-together in Georgia. The film was released in the United States on March 1, 2019. The film received generally negative reviews from critics but grossed over $74 million worldwide, making it the second-highest-grossing Madea film, passing Boo! A Madea Halloween. Plot The film opens with the children of Vianne and Anthony planning their surprise 40th wedding anniversary at their home. Madea, Joe, Brian, Aunt Bam, and Hattie travel to backwoods Georgia for the anniversary party. On the way, they deal with a manic, rude police officer; finally the group arrives at their hotel where they catch Anthony in a sex act with Renee, Vianne's best friend. Anthony's son A.J. was also having an affair in the next room with his brother Jesse's fiancé Gia. Anthony suffered a heart attack from his activity with Renee and is rushed to the hospital where he is pronounced dead. The rest of the family doesn't know how Anthony died except for Madea's group and A.J. Renee and A.J. blackmail each other to keep their secrets hidden, and A.J mostly blames Renee for his father's affair and death. Vianne wants Madea to plan Anthony's funeral in two days, which makes everyone suspicious. At the funeral home, the undertaker (who gives the ladies a creepy vibe) lets Madea, Bam, and Hattie know that the casket can't close due to Anthony's erection. He also died with a smile on his face. At the funeral, numerous mistresses from Anthony's past show up (which makes Vianne visibly upset) and the service lasts for hours until Anthony's casket abruptly opens (due to his erection, again). At the repass, A.J. drunkenly reveals Anthony and Renee's affair, while Renee also exposes A.J.’s affair with Gia, which makes his wife Carol (A.J. had been disrespectful towards her all weekend) finally decide it’s time to leave him. This causes a fight between A.J. and Jesse. Vianne tearfully reveals that Anthony had been cheating for years and she only stayed with him to protect her family; but now she realizes it’s time to live for herself. The film ends with Vianne happily wishing the family luck as she leaves to go with Roy (Mike Tyson) to Las Vegas. Cast * Tyler Perry as Mabel "Madea" Simmons, Joe, Brian, and Heathrow * Cassi Davis as Aunt Bam * Patrice Lovely as Hattie * Mike Tyson as Roy * Diamond White as Tiffany Simmons * Ciera Payton as Silvia, Anthony and Vianne's daughter * KJ Smith as Carol, AJ's wife * David Otunga as Will, Silvia's husband * Rome Flynn as Jessie, Anthony and Vianne's youngest son * Courtney Burrell as AJ, Anthony and Vianne's oldest son * Jen Harper as Vianne, Anthony's wife * Quin Walters as Renee, Anthony and Vianne's friend * Christianee Porter as Ms. Shirleen * Aeriél Miranda as Gia, Jessie's fiancé * Joel Rush as Police Officer * Derek Morgan as Anthony, Vianne's husband * Tiffany Black as Anthony's Mistress * Niecy Nash as Belinda * Joanne the Scammer as Herself * Oprah Winfrey as Herself * Lorraine Toussaint as Herself Production Filming took place at Tyler Perry Studios in Atlanta for one week in 2017. In this movie Tyler Perry plays a new character named Heathrow, Madea and Joe's brother, a Vietnam War veteran. Release The film was released in theatres in the United States on March 1, 2019 by Lionsgate, after it was originally scheduled for release in the fall of 2018. Lionsgate released a trailer for the film on October 31, 2018. Reception Box office A Madea Family Funeral has grossed $73.3 million in the United States and Canada, and $1.5 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $74.8 million, against a production budget of $20 million. In the United States and Canada, A Madea Family Funeral was released alongside Greta, and was projected to gross $18–20 million from 2,442 theaters in its opening weekend. It made $1.1 million from Thursday night previews, a record for the Madea films, as well as one of the highest of Perry's career. It went on to debut to $27.1 million, finishing second at the box office behind holdover How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World and marking the third-best opening of the series. In its second weekend the film dropped 53% to $12.5 million, finishing third behind newcomer Captain Marvel and How to Train Your Dragon, and then made $8.1 million in its third weekend, finishing fifth. Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 13% based on 31 reviews, with an average rating of 3.79/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "A lackluster conclusion to Tyler Perry's long-running franchise, A Madea Family Funeral proves saying goodbye can be painful for all the wrong reasons." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 39 out of 100, based on 11 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A-" on an A+ to F scale, while those at PostTrak gave it a 4 out of 5 stars and a 67% "definite recommend". For The A.V. Club, Ignatiy Vishnevetsky rated the film D+, summing up the film franchise by writing, "The films are inane, sloppy, tone-deaf, moralizing, and have no sense of quality control, but there’s nothing quite like them." On Common Sense Media, it holds a 3/5 star rating, saying "Madea says goodbye in winning but dirty slapstick comedy", the website recommended it for ages 13+. References External links * Category:2019 films Category:American films Category:American comedy films Category:Screenplays by Tyler Perry Category:Films directed by Tyler Perry Category:Films shot in Atlanta Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films